


Broken Rose

by tomo1012



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rock Stars, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo1012/pseuds/tomo1012
Summary: Smut drabbles to go with my twitter au, each chapter name specifies the pair and scene:1 - yutae hotel2 - yutae morning3 - kunten hotel4 - kunten promise5 - kunten showerTaeyong and Yuta were passionate lovers in a band together as teenagers, until one day Yuta got an offer to join a band in Tokyo and go pro. They had a teary eyed parting as Yuta went to go pro and Taeyong stayed behind out of pride. Yuta's band Broken Trap immediately becomes successful. Years later Taeyong moves to Tokyo to start his own band.Ten is known by his friends as a hopeless romantic. He moves to Tokyo in pursuit of love, but instead finds himself doubting if he's really meant for love. Now he's only sure of his fanboy love for Kun, the leader of popular rock band Broken Trap who's music touches his soul.Taeyong and Ten meet on the train into the city and somehow become roommates.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. YuTae Hotel Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Smut drabbles to go with my twitter au by the same name: https://twitter.com/ididitforTEN/status/1239654635742343177?s=20
> 
> I tried writing it so each chapter can be read on its own, but it makes more sense if you read the au too~
> 
> Inspired by the manga NANA by Yazawa Ai

A taxi drops Taeyong off right in front of the hotel, and he is surprised to see a small crowd of fangirls huddled outside. Of course.

Luckily no one questions him as he walks right into the hotel, through the lobby and to the elevator with confidence. There is only one staff member on the floor when he gets off and he simply glances at Taeyong before continuing on his way. 

As soon as Taeyong stands in front of Yuta’s hotel room, before he even raises his hand to knock the door opens and he is being pulled into the room. 

It happens so quickly that before Taeyong can get a word in, Yuta's arms are already wrapped around him in a clinging hug. 

“Yuta wait, I just came to talk and-,” Taeyong starts, slightly pushing away from him.

“-I missed you so much TT,” Yuta interrupts, still clinging on. He only pulls his face away to look at Taeyong, “God, seeing you feels like a dream,” his voice wavers.

At those words and the desperate relief on Yuta’s face, any guard Taeyong had up comes crashing down and tears take over. He finally allows himself to give in and hug Yuta back. 

Their lips find each other in a passionate kiss, neither being able to hold back after being apart for so long. They hurriedly strip each other without breaking their kiss as much as possible, still right by the door. It takes everything in Yuta to not just push Taeyong up against the door and take him there. Instead after their shirts are off Yuta lifts him up under his thighs, and carries Taeyong to the bed. 

After catching their breath they slow down, wanting to savor being together again. 

They trail their hands against each other softly, an almost reverence in being in each other’s arms once again. 

But there is also a burning desire to reclaim and reaffirm. They belong to each other. Even with years with no contact neither of them had slept with anybody else. Neither had wanted anyone else. Which makes the urge to feel everything about each other even more intense. 

Yuta kisses down Taeyongs neck, chest, and hips until he reaches his jeans. He looks up before unbuttoning them, just to make sure this is what Taeyong wants too, and is greeted with the sight of Taeyong nodding along desperately. 

“Yuta, please,” he breathes, and that’s all it takes. 

He pulls off Taeyong’s pants and underwear together, dragging his eyes down each inch of newly exposed skin. 

He takes a moment to just take in the sight before him. Although they know each other inside and out it has been years since seeing each other. 

“Wow,” Yuta sighs in awe, causing Taeyong to blush slightly. 

Taeyong kicks him lightly to knock him out of it, then palms his still clothed cock with his foot, “Why is this still on? Don’t you want this thing inside me?” He smirks.

Yuta smirks back and regains his composure, “You’re impossible,” he chuckles, taking off his own pants. 

Taeyong can’t help but stare at Yuta’s full naked form as well, his dick already half hard. 

He pulls Yuta down for a deep kiss, their hands roaming each other and checking that they still know each other’s sensitive spots. 

One thought at the forefront of Taeyong’s mind is that he wants to suck Yuta’s dick, wants to taste him. So he does.

As soon as Yuta realizes where Taeyong is heading, he reaches to pull a bottle of lube out of the side draw. At this Taeyong quirks an eyebrow, until he realizes the label on the bottle reads the hotel name. 

They maneuver themselves so that Yuta is lying down on his back with Taeyong hovering over him, mouth over his dick and ass in his face. Luckily he took a bath right before coming over.

Yuta pours lube over his fingers, getting ready to prep him open, while Taeyong takes his time licking up his shaft. Yuta inserts his fingers slowly one by one, stretching him out while Taeyong eventually takes him whole in his mouth. They build a steady rhythm together, Yuta teasing Taeyong’s prostate while Taeyong sucks him deep and hard, until neither can take it anymore. 

Yuta taps Taeyong’s hip and Taeyong knows to turn around. Taeyong leans forward on Yuta’s chest, giving him another kiss, and then uses his chest as an anchor while Yuta helps guide his cock into him. 

The stretch burns more than usual and he moans in pleasure, feeling every inch and vein pulsing inside of him. 

Soon after, Taeyong starts moving himself, Yuta starts thrusting upwards as well. They barely even think to speak, just wanting to feel and feel and feel each other.Their pace quickly becomes quick and hurried, desperation overtaking them. Taeyong leans in for another kiss, but ends up just moaning and panting into his neck while Yuta digs his feet into the mattress, thrusting into him even harder. 

Their senses are overwhelmed by each other, overwhelmed with emotion, the pleasure hitting that much more intensely now that they’re reunited. Complete. Whole.

Taeyong comes without warning, shouting Yuta’s name as cum spurts between them. Yuta keeps going, fucking Taeyong through his orgasm until his own hips stutter soon after, filling Taeyong up with himself. 

Taeyong’s whole body melts into Yuta’s as he lays on top of him. Yuta slowly pulls out but lets him stay on top of him, wrapping his arms around his body and holding on to him tightly. 

It takes a while for them to come down from their orgasms. Exhausted, they both fall asleep just like that. 

.  
.  
.

Yuta wakes up to an empty bed, Taeyong no longer curled up beside him. 

He curls into himself and thinks that he screwed up. He should’ve tried to talk, or apologized, or something. But he didn’t, and now Taeyong has left. 

He sits up and lights up a cig, ready to accept that Taeyong doesn’t want to get back together permanently, when he sees that his clothes are still strewn about on the floor together with his own. 

In the quiet of the suite, he can hear soft humming. He follows the sound to the bathroom to find Taeyong in the large tub, surrounded by rose petals that he continues to pluck into the water.

A wave of relief washes over Yuta. He’s still here. 

He leans in to give him a kiss and immediately joins in the tub, taking position behind Taeyong and wrapping his arms around him. Taeyong turns to the side, now on Yuta’s lap, and wraps his arms around his neck, leaning into him. 

Yuta holds him close, giving him another kiss, this one deeper. They spend some time just lazily making out in the tub until they both get hard again. With Taeyong in his lap, Yuta grabs both of their cocks in his hand and slowly rubs them together while they continue kissing. 

Taeyong wants so badly to mark Yuta up with hickies but knows that he can’t, so instead he digs his nails into Yuta’s back and bites into his shoulder. At least the lock is still around his neck, his claim of ownership out for the world to see.

Like this they come together again, feeling more relaxed and sated. The edge and fear of losing each other is now gone.

Together they enjoy the rose petaled bath and finally talk, letting down their guards and opening up to each other again. They are able to speak naturally as if no time has passed. They finally feel whole again, like this is how things should always be.

“You know,” Taeyong says after a while, “I’ve just moved to Tokyo and I’m trying to go pro with my band. My pride won’t let me move in with you right now and live together like we did before… but if we could still see each other once in a while like this, even just to talk and cuddle a bit, I think that would be nice. Then maybe one day when we’re older with no more pride or vanity holding us back, when we’re done with the spotlight, can you wait for me to join you back at the old apartment?”

Yuta kisses the single tear that runs down Taeyong’s face. “Of course.”

.  
.  
.


	2. YuTae morning sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after the Mahjong tournament, and Yuta's last day off before he goes back on tour

Yuta wakes up with Taeyong wrapped snugly into him, the bed nice and warm. He has a rare day off and intends to spend the whole of it with Taeyong, preferably in bed. Last time they saw each other the sex was quick and desperate, but today he hopes to savor every moment together. 

Taeyong is a light sleeper, so he wakes up almost immediately once Yuta starts peppering kisses along his neck, hands roaming his naked sides. Although his kisses are gentle, his hands move with intent, starting on his sides and moving forward and up to roam his chest, landing on his nipples.

Taeyong lets out a soft whimper, alerting Yuta that he’s waking up. This makes him press a little firmer, pulling Taeyong into him until his almost fully hardened cock is pressed firmly against Taeyong’s ass cheeks. 

“Why are you so horny as soon as you wake up,” Taeyong stretches, landing on his back.

“Of course I am, I’m waking up next to you,” Yuta leans up then smiles, looking down at Taeyong blink awake.

“Oh god, don’t be sappy,” he groans, but can’t hide his blush. 

Yuta just smiles and leans in, pecking him on the lips twice before deepening the kiss. Taeyong easily reciprocates, immediately parting his lips to allow entrance, and Yuta naturally finds himself over Taeyong’s body, fitting himself between the others’ legs. They start off kissing lazily, hands softly stroking each other’s hair. Taeyong quickly gets hard as well, especially when Yuta starts slowly grinding on top of him, rubbing their dicks together. 

They moan in unison at the friction, the pleasure starting to escalate. Yuta moves to kiss down his body, starting down the neck, licking over the nipples, and all the way down his chest until he reaches his cock. But instead of sinking down on it right away he teases, kissing around it on his hip bones and then moving down to his inner thighs. 

“Yuta,” Taeyong’s breath hitches at the sensitive area, the sight of Yuta between his legs marking up his inner thighs. He moans in pleasure, but there is also a pleading tone. “Yuta, please.”

Yuta just hums and continues to kiss higher and higher up his inner thighs, breath nearly hitting his balls, causing Taeyong to arch his back off the bed. He doesn’t even know when he spread his legs so wide, feet planted on the mattress beside Yuta. 

Taeyong’s grip in his hair tightens, lifting Yuta’s face and making eye contact before guiding him to his dick, now leaking with precum. 

“You’re so impatient,” Yuta chuckles, but takes the hint and takes him in his mouth, cutting off whatever comment Taeyong was starting to make and turning it into a moan. Since he spent so much time teasing, working him up slowly, he decides to be merciful and take Taeyong in whole at once. 

Taeyong resists the urge to thrust upwards while Yuta sucks him off, but completely freezes when he hears the front door close shut. Fuck. Ten probably heard him. 

Taeyong whines, slightly horrified, but he’s still hard and Yuta hasn’t stopped, licking a stripe from base to tip. 

“Want me to get you off like this?” Yuta sits up, lazily stroking his hard member while holding Taeyong down with his eyes, ready to pounce at any moment but holding back.

Throughout the night Taeyong and Yuta became more and more touchy, not caring as much about PDA with the others similarly drunk and uncaring about what they did or where their hands were; all over each other. The sex was drunk and somewhat hurried, jumping on each other as soon as the others fell asleep, craving each other and skipping most foreplay. Today he doesn’t mind dragging it out.

“Want you back in me, want to be full,” Taeyong replies, and who is Yuta to deny him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fill you up. My shape is already ingrained in you, I’ll fill you up perfectly.”

And it is. Yuta is the only person Taeyong has ever had sex with, or been intimate with in any way. At this point, he’s the only person who can fill the hole, in his heart but also his ass.

Sex is the only time Taeyong lets himself be completely honest with his wants, and right now, as he looks up at Yuta’s toned body leaning over him with a blissful smile on his face, he wants this moment to last for as long as possible, and he says as much.

He pulls him down for a kiss and whispers in his mouth, “Fill me up and stay. Never leave again.”

“I’m here. We’re here, together. Complete. I'm not going anywhere,” Yuta whispers back, pushing the bangs out of Taeyong’s face before he leans in for another kiss. 

They know things will never fully go back to how it was before, there are some changes that Taeyong is still unaware of, and probably some internal changes that Yuta is unaware of too. They're the same, yet different. No matter what, time and experiences change people. But it’s fine. They’re together and that’s all that matters. 

.  
.  
.


	3. KunTen Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun and Ten are coincidentally in the same area of the city at the same time, so they meet up and go for a hotel dinner date

Kun reserved a luxurious suite for them and Ten can’t contain his excitement. The room is large and luxurious in a way he’s never experienced. At the end of the entrance hallway is a grand piano and living and dining area, past which is a separate room with a large king bed and bathroom, a large window showing a view of the Tokyo skyline in each room. 

Kun takes off his jacket and settles on a sofa while Ten appreciates the room. He’s decided to let go of all nervousness and fully enjoy the moment. There’s no point worrying about tomorrow now anyway.

“Wow, this is really nice! Is this a suite?! It’s huge! Omg and the view is beautiful!”

“I’m glad you like it so much, it’s worth the cost then,” Kun grins while observing Ten. There’s something endearing about how excited he is, curiously exploring the room.

“I’m so happy I could die right now,” Ten swoons dramatically, both hands crossed over his heart. He honestly is touched in a weird way, that Kun got a suite for them.

“Wait until we get in bed to die,” Kun winks. He says it teasingly but he has every intention to deliver, to please Ten. “But first let’s eat, I’m starving. Order anything you want off the room service menu.”

“I’ve always wanted to order room service,” Ten smiles, eyes widening as he reads over the menu Kun just handed him. Everything is so expensive. 

Kun explains the menu to Ten and recommends several of the hotel specialities, familiar with it. They order a feast.

“Do you want to take a shower first to relax while we wait? There should be a robe in the closet that you can throw on after.”

“Good idea,” Ten smiles. A shower would be nice to calm his nerves and wash away all lingering doubts and negative feelings from earlier. It also wouldn’t hurt to prep himself a bit for the night. 

By the time he finishes his shower and returns to the room in a comfortable hotel robe, the food is ready and nicely plated on the table, along with a bottle of champagne. 

“Wow, everything is so good!” Ten exclaims as he eats the lobster. It’s his first time trying it. 

“Right? I prefer the food you made last night though,” Kun compliments.

“As if,” Ten scoffs. He’s already in the hotel, there’s no need to sweet talk him anymore. 

“Seriously. I can’t remember the last time I had a home cooked meal, especially now that we’re on tour.”

“That’s right, your tour continues tomorrow doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it does. We leave early in the morning so I can’t stay over tonight. Feel free to sleep here though,” Kun says while sipping on his champagne. 

Ten pouts at the revelation, sad that he’ll have leave right after. 

Kun notices. “Don’t pout, you’ll just make it harder on me,” he tries to lighten the mood.

“Oh, sorry! Don’t worry about it, I wasn’t expecting that much anyway,” Ten laughs nervously, trying to joke it off. 

Kun studies Ten for a moment, decides he doesn’t like seeing Ten put himself down like this. “As soon as the tour ends I promise to come see you. I’d love to have more of your cooking,” he smiles.

Ten smiles happily at Kun’s words. He tells himself not to be naive, not to get excited, it’s probably just an empty promise to lift the mood. But he can’t help the flutter in his heart at the implication that Kun might care about him. 

They finish their meal peacefully in a good mood, then Kun leaves to take a quick shower of his own.

Ten steels himself as he finishes his glass of champagne. 

This is just one night, but it’s okay. I won’t fall in love. Just enjoy the fantasy. 

He moves from the sitting area to the bed, and right as he’s about to sit down his phone rings. It’s an unknown number.

“Hello?” Ten answers. He’s curious about who’s calling but maybe he shouldn’t have picked up.

“Tennieeee! Where are you? It’s so late and you still aren’t home,” Taeyong says over the phone.

“Yongie?! Who’s phone are you calling from?” Ten moves to sit by the window as he talks. 

“Mine~ Yuta bought it for me today, said it’s too inconvenient that I don’t have my own cell phone.”

“That’s great!”

“I’m not sure exactly how to set it up though, it seems complicated. It’s the latest iphone, same as yours, so I’m waiting for you to come home to help.”

“Isn’t there a manual? Or have Yuta set it up since he bought it for you.”

“Yuta just left so he can’t.”

“Oh right, they have to leave early tomorrow.”

“Yeah. How do you know that?”

Fuck.

“They mentioned it last night, for the tour!” Ten sputters our, flustered. Now isn’t exactly the time to say he just heard it from Kun who, by the way, he’s about to fuck.

“They did?”

“Yup!”

“Anyway, where are you right now? When will you get home?”

“Oh, I’m actually not coming back tonight, sorry. I’m with a friend.”

“A friend? Or is it a boy?” Taeyong teases.

“No! I’m just hanging out with Winwin,” Ten sputters out the lie. It was just last night that Taeyong warned him that Kun was a player and not to bother. He doesn’t want him to think he’s easy. Doesn’t want to be hated.

“Sorry, I was just kidding,” Taeyong laughs. “Alright have fun. I guess I’ll read the manual and figure this out on my own.”

“Good luck. If anything I can help you tomorrow.”

They hang up and Ten finally plops down on the bed after putting his phone away. On silent.

As much as Ten wants a deep romantic relationship and connection like Taeyong has with Yuta, he just doesn’t have that right now. Doesn’t know if he ever will. 

Ten wasn’t planning to tell anyone about hooking up with Kun. As much as he wishes this could be the beginning of something more, maybe the start of a new relationship ideally, he doesn’t want to get his hopes up just to be crushed. 

It’s scary, being vulnerable. It’s scary to ask to be loved. 

Just as Ten is contemplating getting up for another drink, Kun re-enters the room with a towel tied around his waist, a few stray droplets of water sliding down his well-defined abs. He walks in with confidence, purpose, desire. 

Holy shit. All other thoughts are silenced.

“That was quick,” Ten smiles.

“Wanted to make sure you didn’t run away,” Kun jokes. 

Ten looks really pretty to Kun, sitting patiently near the edge of the bed, looking up at Kun with an innocent look. 

The air between them is charged with desire, and they reach for each other as soon as they’re in range, seeking each other’s touch.

Kun leans down to give him a kiss, leaning over him as he leads him down the bed. Ten lips easily part when Kun’s tongue seeks entrance, meeting and entangling together, tasting each other. 

Ten’s hands find a place on Kun’s shoulders, lightly squeezing as Kun slowly trails a hand down Ten’s chest until he reaches the robe sash and deftly unties it. He leans up then, to see with his eyes as he opens up the robe to reveal Ten’s naked skin. His eyes trail over Ten’s body, more toned than he expected, taking in the contrast of his smooth muscles and the softness of his thighs, rubbing a hand over them. Ten’s cock twitches at the attention. 

“You’re really pretty Ten,” Kun admires, “I bet you’ll look even prettier once you’re begging for release,” he slides a finger up Ten’s shaft, teasing. 

Ten shudders at his words and light touch. He thought Kun was in a hurry, but it seems he likes to tease. 

And tease is what Kun does. He fingers him thoroughly, stretching his tight hole at an almost painfully slow pace, alternating between licking and sucking on his nipples while he does it. After rubbing against his prostate once he intentionally misses it, reaching in and stroking right by it, working Ten up to a squirming moaning mess, making him dizzy with pleasure. 

Once he feels ready, like he really can’t take the teasing anymore, Ten reaches a hand down to stroke Kun, to feel him, and gasps at how big and thick he is, heavy in his palms. He feels a sudden urge to suck his dick, taste Kun, have him in his mouth and down his throat. 

Kun lets out a groan at the contact, as Ten strokes him firmly. He looks at Ten’s face and can see a glimmer of hunger in his eyes, tongue licking over his lower lip. Kun pulls his fingers out, Ten sufficiently stretched. “You’re nice and stretched now, but I can think of another hole that of yours that can be stretched,” Kun runs a thumb over Ten’s lower lip, then pulls down on it, gently parting his lips open before he withdraws his hand. 

Ten takes the hint and happily complies. They change positions so that Kun is sitting up and Ten is down between his legs. He takes a small revenge for all of Kun’s earlier teasing, slowly licking up the shaft before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking softly while looking up into Kun’s eyes. Kun moans with his head back, then puts a hand on the back of Ten’s head, pushing him further down. He easily takes him in and starts sucking in earnest, bobbing his head and using his hand to hold the base and stroke up where his lips can’t reach. Ten closes his eyes and gets a little lost in the sensation, only pulling off and leaning back up when Kun cups his face and eases him off. 

Kun leans back over Ten, putting him on his back again, overtaken by a renewed hunger. He’s done teasing and pushes Ten’s knees open, surprised by how easily his legs stretch. They both moan loudly as Kun enters, pushing in boldly and all at once. Kun grunts at the tightness and Ten nearly screams at the stretch. It’s been a while but it feels even better because of that, his walls are more sensitive. 

Kun sets a fast pace immediately, slamming in strongly and Ten accepts him, unconsciously spreading even wider to let him in, bringing him closer. Kun pushes one of Ten’s legs up for a deeper angle, allowing him to reach Ten’s prostate with every thrust. 

He becomes incoherent, mind completely blank from everything that isn’t Kun on top of him, Kun inside him, Kun’s arms surrounding him, Kun’s scent enveloping him. Just Kun and pleasure and bliss. 

Ten reaches down to touch himself, just to push himself over, but Kun takes his hand and puts it above his head then proceeds to quicken his pace, fucking him faster, harder, the sound of skin slapping clearly filling the room. All he can do is chant Kun’s name, pitch getting higher and higher until his orgasm hits all at once. He back arches off the bed and he clenches down on Kun, who fucks him through it until he also orgasms, stilling inside of Ten.

They both breathe heavily, Ten feeling light headed and out of it while Kun pulls out and cleans them up. Ten closes his eyes as he steadies his breath, coming down from the high, and lays down, suddenly exhausted. Kun thinks Ten is falling asleep so pulls the comforter over him, then swiftly puts his clothes back on. 

Ten opens his eyes again as Kun is leaving the room, then hears the door shut closed from the suite entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although the main story is on twitter please feel free to comment, about the whole story or even just the bits posted here on ao3 ^^


	4. KunTen Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun kept his promise

It’s around 1:10am when Ten hears the doorbell ring. He runs over immediately to open the door, excited and relieved. 

It’s Kun. He kept his promise. 

They embrace without a word, Ten wrapping his arms around Kun’s shoulders while Kun hugs his back, squeezing tight. 

After a moment Kun kisses Ten, and they continue to kiss all the way to Ten’s bedroom, not stopping until they fall together on the bed. 

Ten gazes at Kun for a moment, amazed, “You remembered.” 

Kun smiles and kisses him again, slowly and deeply, while sliding a hand up Ten’s shirt, rubbing his sides softly.

Each motion is much gentler compared to their intense and passionate first night together in the hotel. 

They take the time to savor each other, touch each other slowly without rushing.

They play with each other’s hair and leave light marks on each other, Kun allowing Ten to suck his neck lightly as he prepares him.

The room is lit by the glow of moonlight, illuminating each other as if they are in space, their own space, their own time. 

Ten feels like he’s dreaming or in another world. But it’s real, Kun is here with him.

Ten finds the courage to switch their positions and be a bit bolder, pushing Kun on his back to sit on top and ride him. Arching his back beautifully to give a fully exhibit his sensuality. 

Last time he was dazed and pliant, but now he wants to be more unrestrained, more himself.

Kun is pleasantly surprised by Ten taking control, laying back and rubbing his thighs in encouragement as he lowers himself down on his dick, eyes closed and mouth open as he takes steady breaths, broken moans escaping. 

This position allows for very deep penetration, knocking the wind out of him at first.

Ten starts at a slow pace, keeping the earlier gentle mood for a long as he can with a slow grind, until he works himself up to the point where he starts bouncing harder unconsciously. 

Kun allows him to set the pace until he goes faster, then he starts meeting him with his own upward thrusts. He eventually takes Ten’s dick in hand and starts stroking it, causing Ten to moan loudly.

Kun can see Ten getting closer to climax and decides to take back the lead, pushing him down while still inside him and hitting at an angle that hits Ten’s prostate with each thrust. 

He thrusts more slowly though, causing Ten to whine at the slow yet deep drag inside him.

Kun watches on as Ten whimpers, eyes closed. The moon shines across his profile, illuminating half his face, and Ten looks like a work of art, long lashes fluttering close against smooth skin and plush bitten lips.

Kun quickens his pace again, feeling close himself, and soon Ten clenches down on him, unable to hold it in any longer, causing them to orgasm back to back, almost simultaneously. 

Kun is still there when Ten comes back from his post orgasm high, lying in bed still naked next to him, taking out a cig to smoke. 

He doesn’t look like he’s going anywhere.

Ten closes his eyes again, dazed and content.

Kun’s eyes focus on the Broken Trap poster hanging over Ten’s bed, with him staring charismatically, “Is this really how I look?” he questions, mostly to himself. 

“Hmmm?” Ten hums, opening his eyes again. His eyes are scrunched cutely as he yawns, trying to stay awake. 

He can’t miss any time they have together.

Kun can’t help but smile softly at how cute Ten looks, “You always get so sleepy right after having sex,” he chuckles, “Last time too you fell asleep immediately after.”

Last time Ten was pretending to sleep because he didn’t want to watch Kun leave so quickly, but he’ll keep that to himself, simply smiling as Kun caresses his cheek, nuzzling into his hand. 

Maybe he would’ve stayed longer last time too if he could’ve, Ten wonders.

“Were you saying something?” 

“Nothing. You were a lot more free this time, I wasn’t expecting you to take control and ride me,” Kun smirks.

“Oh my god,” Ten groans in embarrassment, hiding his face behind his hands. 

“Seriously, it was super hot. Even last time you were really good. Makes me jealous of whoever taught you.”

“I wasn’t taught?!” Ten squeals in embarrassment, “Anyway you were still leading for most of it. And you have nothing to be jealous about!”

“You don’t have a boyfriend?” Kun asks before taking a drag.

“Nope.” Ten wishes he was more surprised by the question coming out, but he’s still surprised he’d ask literally right after sleeping together.

“Good. Even better. You’re really cute though so you must be popular,” Kun teases, continuing before Ten can question his ‘even better’. 

“As if. I’ve had terrible luck with relationships. You’re the one who’s probably super popular,” Ten rolls his eyes, feeling comfortable enough now to talk and react normally without being too shy.

“I wish, alas I live a sad and lonely life,” Kun sighs dramatically, putting his cigarette out.

Ten looks at him with narrowed eyes, “Don’t lie to me, I’m not THAT naive. You probably have a whole list or something.”

“Not at all, it’s actually kind of depressing,” Kun hugs a pillow as he talks, “I prioritize work and I’m really busy most of the time so I usually end up ignoring texts or forgetting about dates. Everyone gets fed up quickly, even if I can take a day off or remember they just turn me away.”

“That’s such a waste! It’s not your fault that you’re busy with work!” Ten is shocked that Kun’s previous partners weren’t more understanding.

“You’re the only one who’s understood me so far,” Kun wipes fake tears. “But seriously, no one else gets it. That’s why I’ve stopped even trying to have relationships.”

“Well yeah, as a fan of Broken Trap it would kind of piss me off if you were more focused on dates than the band,” Ten says in an annoyed voice, yet light manner. 

Kun bursts out laughing, feeling refreshed and kind of grateful. It’s probably because they met through Yuta and Taeyong technically, but he doesn’t really feel the power imbalance that an idol and fan usually have, especially not tonight. 

He leans up on his elbow and considers Ten again, still bare and slightly flushed from earlier. “You’re seriously really cute, and pretty,” Kun smiles.

Ten is surprised by the sudden compliment but smiles back.

They kiss again, long and deep, Kun pulling Ten to lay on top of him.

Kun stares Ten in the eyes when they break apart, seriously, almost pleadingly, “Ten... I want you to be mine. Mine only. Will you?”

Once again Ten feels like he’s dreaming, or still fantasizing or something. But this is reality. Kun is right in front of him, asking him to be… something, after speaking with him honestly. He wants to say yes, so he does. “Yes.”

And then they kiss again, staying entangled together until the sunrise. 

.  
.  
.


	5. KunTen Shower

Kun is smoking while looking out the large glass window when Ten enters the hotel room. He picked up his own keycard from the front desk and was thinking to surprise Kun with his arrival, but pauses when he sees how concentrated Kun looks. The smoke wraps around him slowly, as if also contemplating, swirling around in front of him. 

Kun smiles when he notices Ten’s reflection in the glass, “Were you gonna say something or just keep staring?” He smirks, then turns around to face Ten.

Ten blushes, “I wanted to surprise you but you saw me,” he mumbles. He looks around the room as he walks towards Kun. It’s a large corner room with simple modern furniture and decorations.

Kun’s eyes never leave Ten’s as he walks towards him, eyeing his concert outfit and makeup. He looks good. “You look good.”

“Thanks,” Ten smiles, then places himself in Kun’s arms, giving him a small peck before moving away since Kun is still smoking. 

He feels a sense of peace and security with Kun that he wasn’t expecting. He thought each meeting would be filled with uncertainty and insecurity, but after spending two days together last time, and now Kun inviting him over after hearing about another guy staying over… it makes Ten feel good. Especially after being left alone in his apartment for a while, seeing Kun now is comforting.

Kun leans against the window as he finishes up smoking, wondering what to bring up first. The fanboy staying at his apartment, his dick ex boyfriend, or Ten’s beautiful dancing. It’s probably best to start light. “So who’s this fanboy at your apartment? How long is he staying,” Kun raises an eyebrow. Ok, so maybe not so light.

Ten has to hold back an amused chuckle at Kun’s obvious jealousy, even though he’s trying to play it cool. “His name is Doyoung. He’s been their fan from the very beginning back in their hometown, and has seen every single one of their shows. Well, except the last one. He’s nice I guess.”

“You guess?” Kun questions. He’s never seen Ten display any negative emotions towards someone before. 

“Yeah, I mean, he’s really nice and all, but we just don’t click? I don’t know.”

“Hmmmm,” Kun hums, putting out his stub. “You and your ex, you also didn’t click?”

Ten sighs, laying starfished across the bed, “I thought we clicked. We were best friends before we dated, but maybe it’s only me who thought this way…”

“What happened?” Kun asks, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You want details?!” Ten rolls his head to the side to see Kun.

“I need details,” Kun says seriously. He isn’t exactly sure why either, normally he wouldn’t bother with knowing details of the past of his partners. It’s too troublesome, and usually he doesn’t care. But with Ten he has this need to know more, to know everything.

Ten himself doesn’t know where it went south, what happened, when the cheating began. He didn’t ask any of the details so he doesn’t know. All he knows is that it happened, and that Mark picked a stranger he knew for around two months over Ten. This, along with a summary of what happened the night he found out is what he tells Kun.

This is the first time Ten is physically telling someone what happened, with the broken rose members he just sent a quick text and with Winwin he didn’t need to say what happened since he already knew. The feelings of hurt and betrayal come back all over, and Kun pulls Ten into his arms, hugging him close to his chest. 

Ten doesn’t cry, he hasn’t thought about Mark in so long and he’s too happy that Kun is comforting him to cry. He is also too happy, maybe more than he should be, with how pissed Kun is at Mark, calling him all sorts of names and expletives. Taeyong was more focused on comforting Ten in the moment, and since Winwin is friends with Mark too he went easy on him, a little more than Ten appreciated honestly. It’s refreshing to hear Kun curse him out on his behalf.

“I’m fine now, really,” Ten smiles, “It’s thanks to us breaking up that I was single when I met you.”

Kun sighs but softens up at Ten’s smile. “You’re right, but I still hate it. Who the fuck does he think he is,” Kun mumbles. “Did you change the video title on Youtube yet?”

“Oh, not yet. I was doing something else when you brought it up earlier then kinda forgot.”

“Do it now. Please..”

“Sure, since it bothers you so much,” Ten smirks, but he really does want to change it. Maybe he should delete their pictures together off of instagram too.

Kun watches on as Ten takes out his phone and edits the video title. “Your voice is really good.”

“Thank you,” Ten says says cutely, then puts his phone away once he’s done. 

“Seriously, it’s really pretty, and I can tell even from your two singing covers that you have a good range.”

This time Ten blushes. He’s been complimented on his dancing before, but never his singing.

“And your dancing, Ten, your dancing is amazing,” Kun continues in awe. “It’s been on my mind all day to the point I almost had trouble concentrating in my meetings,” Kun scoffs at himself.

Ten’s jaw drops at this. Kun made it clear early on that his priority was and most likely always would be work. “Really?!”

“Really, it kept replaying in my mind. I already knew you were flexible,” Kun smirks, “but your form and movements have such an elegance yet edge. I don’t even know that much about dance but it mesmerized me in a way dancing never has before.”

Ten is speechless at the praise. “Wow that really means a lot. Especially from you,” he says filled with emotion.

Over the course of the conversation their bodies naturally drifted to wrap around each other, legs entangled as they lay together. 

Kun looks at Ten fondly and gives him a gentle kiss, comforting and reassuring. Their lips easily part, tongues also entangling together. Kun combs through Ten’s hair as he suckles on his tongue, finding comfort in the motion and happy that Kun allows it without question. 

They detach momentarily for a breath of air, panting into each other, when the doorbell rings. “Room service!”

“Oh, right, I ordered dinner for us,” Kun laughs, then shouts, “Come in!”

Ten can’t help but laugh too. Luckily they’re both still fully clothed.

“Can we eat then shower together after?” Ten suggests boldly to shower together, nodding his head towards the see through shower that looks into the bedroom. 

Kun is pleasantly surprised by the boldness, “Of course we can.”

Even though they’ve already seen each other naked multiple times, there’s a shyness and vulnerability that comes with bathing together. 

Although he’s turned around, Ten can feel Kun’s eyes on him as he strips, and subconsciously takes off his clothes more slowly, revelling in the attention. Kun meanwhile shamelessly stares, seeing his body in a somewhat new light after watching his dancing videos. 

Usually they take their clothes off quickly to dive into the sex, so this is new for them both. 

After stripping, Ten gracefully walks towards Kun, putting his hands on Kun’s chest then slowly moving down to unbutton his top. “I can’t be the only one naked,” Ten sticks his tongue out. 

Kun just chuckles, hands caressing Ten’s sides as he continues to be undressed. Warm water is already running from the showerhead serving as background noise. 

Once Kun is fully undressed too, Ten takes Kun’s hand and leads them into the shower. The warm water falls softly on them from the waterfall showerhead. 

They start with the shower gel, in some type of show to actually bathe and get clean. Ten starts first, pumping some gel in his hand and smoothing it gently across his body. Instead of giving the gel to Kun after, he pumps more into his hands and applies the gel to Kun directly. 

They kiss slowly and almost lazily, relaxed and enjoying being in each other’s arms. But once again, it doesn’t take long for them to get worked up, kisses to become harder, hands to seek each other. 

While sliding across his body, Kun’s hands find themselves playing with Ten’s nipples. Due to the acoustics of the bathroom, each moan and pant is amplified, turning them both on even more. 

Kun latches onto Ten’s neck while switching to pinch the other nipple, sucking hard enough to leave a lasting hickey. Ten feels a shiver of pleasure run through him at the sensations, length hardening more and more.

Wanting to touch too, Ten reaches down to grab Kun’s cock, hard and heavy in his palm. Kun lets out a hiss as Ten starts stroking him, then switches from his neck back to his lips as he reciprocates, grabbing Ten’s dick in hand. 

They loosely keep kissing while stroking each other off, soap bubbles almost completely washed away by now. 

The slick sound of their dicks rubbing under the water and soapy hands mix with them moaning each other’s names as they reach climax, coming together. 

They take the time to catch their breaths, water still running, while Ten leans against Kun. 

“Bed?”

“Bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in the full story please read my twitter au here:  
> https://twitter.com/ididitforTEN/status/1239654635742343177?s=20 
> 
> (it's pinned on my profile @ididitforTEN)
> 
> also kudos and comments are appreciated, or even a Like if you start reading it on Twitter <3


End file.
